Innocence in a Harem
by JungJaco
Summary: (Part II of Innocent Love, please read Innocent Love first.) Kahlua Shuzen finally knows what her heart desires. What will she do to obtain it? She has finally been released from the fear and obedience. Will she be able to control the monster that has awaken within her? What will happen if she cannot succeed?


Innocence in a Harem

Kahlua Shuzen finally knows what her heart desires. What will she do to obtain it? She has finally been released from the fear and obedience. Will she be able to control the monster that has awaken within her? What will happen if she cannot succeed?

(Part II of Innocent Love.)

[~][~][~]

Kahlua is one on the most highly trained assassins in the world. She is the deadly breeze in the night. The beautiful goddess of death hidden behind the innocence and persona of child. Every kill only increased her experience. Every heart stopped and every throat slit only fine-tunes this unstoppable killing machine. All of her training and every mission, only prepared her for her next kill. She was trained to be merciless. To kill without hesitation and with perfection. No matter how much she had hatted it, that was who she was, who she had been made into.

Her soft and subtle skin was the perfect cover for the hardened monster underneath. Her childish demeanor was only a mask to hide behind. Kahlua was a child forced to be a monster and it destroyed everything that she was. The only thing Kahlua ever had were her tears. Small diamonds of hope that sung their own mournful sounds as they danced across flesh and air. Everything else was a faded memory lost in the depths of despair, fiercely held on to by thin strings of hope. It was through that hope that she discovered love. With the love that she had found, she freed herself.

Kahlua Shuzen had broken free of the strings that had controlled her for so many years. She had finally taken her destiny into her own hands. Kahlua felt weightless without the fear and anxiety pressing down on her. To be reunited with her family and free to express her love was more than she had ever hoped for. Now all she wanted to do was spend every second basking in the warm glow that enveloped her. To feel and memorize every ounce of love that had given her hope. Kahlua could feel it pulsing through her veins every time she closed her eyes. Pleasurable shivers would cause her body to melt at the thought of it.

Every day Kahlua only wanted to be closer to the source of her happiness. She wanted to be able to see and to touch Tsukune Aono. Every morning she craved for his blood. Though each day they were always separated by the concrete walls of the academy. It might as well have been the cell that had separated them for so many months. Kahlua understood that Tsukune had fallen behind in his classes and she had offered many times to tutor him, or at least tried too. There was never a second that she was alone with Tsukune. Kahlua had become unsure of herself around the others. She spoke so quietly that she was rarely heard. Moka had eventually asked if he wanted to study with her before Kahlua could. Now Kahlua only got a few minutes a day to see Tsukune.

So Kahlua spent most of her time with Akuha. The two of them had kind of become the school's unofficial security. A job the Headmaster had offered for the to earn their keep at the academy. They both knew it was just an excuse to allow them both to be near Moka and the others. The Headmasters true motives remained a mystery to them. It wasn't long before the entire campus knew about them, and they quickly found out they were not to be trifled with. Most of them now fled from them, especially Akuha. Rumors had already spread that they were Moka's older sisters. So knowing that they were vampires gave them enough fear. Most days they would spend their time walking around the Academy grounds. They would talk often, mostly about their sisters and what they were going to do now that Fairy Tail and Gyokuro were gone. Other days they would not speak much, each in their own thoughts.

Akuha and the others never asked her what happened during those six months, as if it never happened, and Kahlua was not sure exactly what Tsukune had told them, but they had all accepted her with open arms. She just wished that she had more time to spend with Tsukune. Of course she was overjoyed to spend time with her sisters, but there was just something about being near Tsukune that made her feel happier than ever before.

"You are not very talkative today." Akuha commented as they walked through the school grounds.

"Oh sorry, I was just umm. . .thinking" Kahlua said still looking down at the ground.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Akuha asked already knowing the answer.

"Ya. . ." Kahlua said shyly.

"I can't believe you have fallen for him too. If I didn't know better I would swear he was an incubus, and a good one at that" Akuha declared as they continued to walk around the school grounds.

"I just want to spend more time with him" Kahlua told her.

"Then why don't you?" Akuha asked her.

"Well, I tried but he is always with the other girls" Kahlua told her sister.

"Why should that stop you? You are stronger than the others" Akuha told her rolling her eyes.

"What about Moka? She likes him too" Kahlua said worriedly.

"I'd prefer she had nothing to do with him" Akuha said bitterly.

"What about. . ." Kahlua began.

"Let's not talk about this" Akuha said distastefully.

Kahlua remained silent as they continued to walk around. She did not know what to do and it troubled her greatly. They were now in a remote part of the forest not too far from the academy grounds. It was a peaceful walk but Kahlua was still worried. They stepped into a clearing and Akuha took a look around.

"This seems like a good place. Do you want to spar a little? It's been a while, I need to loosen up" Akuha asked her.

"I don't know" Kahlua said unsure of herself.

"Come on, should help take your mind of of things" Akuha told her and got into her fighters stance.

"Um, ok" Kahlua said getting into her own stance.

"Ready?" Akuha asked and Kuhlua nodded.

Kahlua charged at her sister at full force. Akuha barely dodged her first strike by bending over backwards. Kahlua then lashed out at her exposed position but Akuha managed to twist away. Kahlua pursued, bringing her heel down, missing Akuha by the width of a hair. The crater blew her away but Akuha managed to land on her feet. Without any hesitation Kahlua charged, putting all of her strength into one clean strike. Kahlua could see Akuha's shocked expression but was unable to stop herself. At the last second Akuha phased her whole body out of existence and Kahlua's strike passed through her harmlessly. Akuha then grabbed her other arm from behind and dropped all of her weight on Kahlua's unbalanced position. Kahlua fell to the ground with Akuha on top of her back, pinning her arm down. It was over in mere seconds.

"Jeez Kahlua! Are you trying to kill me!?" Akuha shouted before she release Kahlua.

"I'm so sorry. I just. . .I couldn't help it. . .I couldn't control it. . .I. . ." Kahlua said trembling.

Tears started falling from her eyes and she curled up in a ball. Her muscles shook violently and it was hard to breath. Kahlua could not believe what she had almost done. If it had been one of her other sisters she would have killed them. She could not understand what had happened and it scared her more than anything. Akuha knelt beside her and hugged her little sister.

"It's ok. It was an accident" Akuha said still shaking herself.

Kahlua grabbed her shirt and cried into her arms. She would never forgive herself if she harmed one of her sisters. They were all that she had ever lived for, the only thing that made her smile growing up. They stayed there until Kahlua stopped crying, but she still did not want to move. She was afraid of doing something terrible and not have any control.

"Come on. Let's get back to the academy, class is almost out" Akuha told her and stood Kahlua up.

"Ok" Kahlua said trembling.

The horrible scene played over and over in her head. The terrified look on Akuha's face, something she had never seen before. It was all just instinct and Kahlua could not control it. Her training had been wired into her. Kahlua nearly stumbled because she was so afraid of what had overcome her. Akuha managed to hold her up. Kahlua could see her worried face and it only made her more afraid.

Kahlua snapped out of her thoughts when the class bells rang. They were standing by the gates in front of the academy. Kahlua quickly managed to control her breathing and stand on her own. The thought of seeing Tsukune washed away her worries temporarily. She even wondered if he would let her suck his blood. Kahlua licked her lips in anticipation. If anything it would help calm her nerves. Kahlua even noticed Akuha's anticipation. She was just as eager to see Moka. Kahlua wanted to spend time with her sisters too. She just never really had any time to spend with Tsukune since she was brought to the academy. The time they spent together free from Gyokuro was too short. It was like finding a beautiful shell on the beach, only to have it wash away before you could pick it up.

Students flooded out of the academy. Most went to their club activities. Tsukune and the others no longer had the newspapers club. It had been disbanded because they were unable to publish a single paper. They were unable to write even a single article because they thought Tsukune had died. In reality Tsukune was not the only one who needed tutoring. All of their grades had suffered tremendously during that time. Akuha told her that all they could do was cry and when they could not cry anymore they lashed out at others. They would get into fights almost every day with anyone and everyone. Akuha had to step in on more than a couple occasions, students were being sent to the infirmary. Even Moka in her sealed state became feared in the hallways. They became cold to the world and even to their own friends. It was hard to believe seeing them now. Kahlua could not believe they were all so affected by Tsukune's death. It made her feel even more terrible that she was the cause of it.

Through the sea of students Kahlua could make out a particular knot of them heading their way. In the center of them was the one they all loved.

"He looks so happy." Kahlua said as Tsukune and the others came closer.

"They all do" Akuha said.

This time it was Kurumu hanging off of Tsukune's back with Moka pulling him along and Mizore tightly holding his other arm. Yukari seem to dance around them and Kokoa and Rubi brought up the rear. Kahlua could see Akuha rolling her eyes at the scene, but she had a smile on her face like everyone else. Every step that he drew nearer, the louder Kahlua's heart seemed to beat. Each thump drowned out all the noise and she could barely make out what they were saying.

"Do you think you did good on the test Tsukune?" Kurumu asked still latched onto his back.

"I think so. Moka stayed up late to help me study" he told her.

"I hope that's all she did." Kurumu said glaring at the vampire.

Moka blushed and turned away sheepishly.

"She was a big help. We went over all of the review questions and most of the theories ." Tsukune told her.

"Theories huh. . ." Kurumu mumbled, still glaring at Moka.

"Tsukune? Do you think you can help me study. . .all. . .night. . .long?" Mizore asked pressing up against his chest.

Their conversation was drowned out by Kahlua's fluttering heart. They were getting closer and the only thing she could focus on was Tsukune's characteristic smile. They must have been so accustomed to that smile. He most have been smiling like that when they defeated Fairy Tale. Kahlua could only imagine how shocked they all had been when they watched him die right in front of them. Seeing the stone spear pierce his chest, the spray of blood and the fire consuming his body. Kahlua had thrown the spear, she had caused them all great pain. What if she did it again?

An unsurmountable amount of fear and anxiety flooded through Kahlua and hit her like a tidal wave. Kahlua could not trust herself and that scared her more than anything. So she ran. She ran as far away from them as she could. She barely saw their worried looks, but Tsukune's hurt the worst and it only made her want to run farther. Kahlua did not care that the bushes and trees ripped at her dress or left small cuts. She could not stop shaking and stumbled a few times. Guilty tears ran down her face and she only stopped running when she reached the cliffs. Her muscles ached, her hands shook. She was losing control already. Kahlua stared down at herself helplessly. The white gloves that covered her nimble hands, hands that have killed so many people, stained so easily with blood. The very thought of Tsukune's blood being on them revolted her. She tore off the gloves as fast as she could and threw them aside. Kahlua held her hands very close to her heart and fell to her knees weeping.

Kahlua never wanted to hurt anyone, and she never wanted to do it again. If Kahlua even accidentally hurt someone, she could never forgive herself. There were numerous cut and rips in her dress. It was frayed and dirty. She could feel sharp rocks digging into her knees as she sat by the cliff. Kahlua was clenching her hands so tight they were turning white from the lack of her precious blood. All she had to do was not move, she couldn't hurt anyone if she didn't move. Kahlua began to withdrawal into herself. She started locking down all of her emotions one at a time. She wanted to hide everything that she loved and wanted to protect it within herself, all of her emotions, all of her memories, everything she valued so dearly. It was the only way she could could control herself. Kahlua was separating herself so she would be incapable of doing anything.

"Kahlua" Tsukune said.

Kahlua's eyes shot open and she held her breath in fear and awe, that she might hurt him and that he was so close to her. Kahlua was unable to breath and she blinked when he held out his hand to her.

"Please don't hide Kahlua. I have seen you hide within yourself so many times before and I don't want to see you do it anymore." Tsukune told her.

"What if. . ." Kahlua mumbled.

"Please Kahlua, there is nothing to be afraid of anymore" he told her.

Kahlua did not now how he did it but everything about him made her calm and happy. It was so easy to put all of her faith and trust in him. He even made it easy to accept this peace and happiness by simply holding out his hand. All she had to do was lift her hand and place it in his. It was so hard just to unclench her hands and more so to reach out for him. Just when Kahlua thought she could not commit herself, Tsukune took hold of her hand. It surprised her and comforted her. It was the first time she had ever touched him with her own hands. She always wore those gloves, and now she wished she hadn't. It was another connection that made her closer to Tsukune.

Kahlua could not tear her eyes away from him or his genuine smile. He helped her stand. It was as if she was standing on her own feet for the first time. It was something she wanted to do not what she had be told or forced to do. The moment was just to surreal and the soft strings of her heart strummed together. The music was beautiful, she just had to trust Tsukune and maybe one day she could learn to dance to it. It was another precious moment she would never forget. Just off to the side Moka and the others came crashing through the bushes.

"There you two are" Moka said breathing heavy alongside of Yukari.

"What's the matter with you two. . .running off like that!?" Kurumu said catching her breath.

"It's too hot. . .to run" Mizore said slumping down in the shade of a tree next to Rubi.

"Jeez you guys are way out of shape" Kokoa said with her arms folded, not even winded.

Kahlua had noticed it too. Besides Kokoa and Akuha the others had slacked in their training. Their reaction times were slower and their endurance was pathetic to what she had faced over six months ago. Kahlua could only guess that in those six months all they could do was grieve.

"What happened Kahlua? Why'd you run away all of a sudden?" Moka asked.

Well I. . .um. . ."Kahlua said said nervously.

"We were just playing a game. I'm it now, so the first one to catch me wins a prize" Tsukune said drawing the attention to himself.

"What kind of prize?" Mizore asked, her curiosity peeked.

"Um. . .ah, anything you want" Tsukune said and dashed off into the forest.

"Did he say anything?" Moka said blushing at the thought.

"There's no way I'd lose a prize like that!" Kurumu said full of energy all of a sudden.

Kahlua watched them all take off. Even Kokoa took off after a moments hesitation. Kahlua was left all alone, but she was happy. There was no way to be sure what would happen, but Kahlua knew she could never give up now. She is so close to being truly happy and she was not going to let anything stand in her way especially her own fears. She would do whatever it took to control them.

* * *

First off, I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year.

I know a lot of you have been looking forward to this and I wanted to post sooner but the site seemed to be down for me. There is a lot going on in this story and I don't want to give anything away, but I was debating on the point of view, but I think I'll just keep it with just Kahlua's.

I really love love writing this story. It's turned into so much more than I thought it would be. It's also gotten so much praise, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.

I can't really tell you what to expect, but I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading and please leave a review.


End file.
